Ask Ninjago Villians!
by sportsgallol
Summary: Just another story about asking all the characters of ninjago questions. Except you only get to ask all the villains of ninjago questions! We all love villains right? So why not a story just about them? Enjoy! Rated T for a little bit of cussing...
1. Chapter 1

**That's right folks ask all your favorite villains from ninjago any question that you want to ask! **

Kai: Wait so no heroes?

Zane: apparently that's what the story's rule is.

Lloyd: Wait what about my dad he turned good remember?

Jay: I think their talking about the evil garmadon.

All the evil ninjago villains grab the heroes and kick them out of the studio.

Cole: *sighs in relief* I'm glad I landed on something soft.

Nya: You landed on me you idiot!

Cole: Sorry!

Jay: *cracks his knuckles* ok emo you ask for it! This is for landing on my girl! *attacks cole*

Cole: Help!

**Let the questioning began! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I got dome reviews for this! :)**

**Hails Storm**

**Garmadon – Okay, your evil because of the great devour bit you. Didn't your family ever think of finding an antidote? **

Garmadon: "I'm sure they have but they were too idiotic to find it before."

Pythor: "So even your wife and son were too idiotic to find it?"

Garmadon: "No not them! I just mean the rest of my family that's all!

**Overlord – Why can't you be good for once? It could really help.**

Overlord: I am a shadow of darkness and I was born to be evil. Even if I had tried to be good it would be complicated, after all that I have done in the past how could anybody forgive me?

**That one asshole**

**Over Borg – If you had to choose one of two people to marry who would it be? The people you can choose from are odee or cryptor. And you cannot choose neither. **

Overlord: Who is Odee?

Cryptor: I think it is you sir, some people call you odee.

Overlord: oh, and that overborg is just another name for me?

Cryptor: *nods* that's right and for calling you overborg is because you were in the computers before.

Overlord: ok I understand now.

Garmadon: It's about time! For a spirt of darkness that can live forever sure is slow in the brain!

Overlord: *grabs a chair and throws it at garmadon*

Garmadon: *gets hit* Hah! At least I have a helmet on!

Overlord: *sighs* Let me just answer this before I start to tear him into pieces. I guess I would have to marry myself? Because I am not marrying a man-made object.

**Guest**

**Garmadon – If Samukai didn't betray you then how would you have escaped the underworld?**

Garmadon: That is a good question, well I suppose I could trick another skeleton into helping me escape the underworld.

Overlord: who would ever want to listen to your whining voice!?

Garmadon: This is a good time to end this chapter while I take care of something.

**Night the ninja of darkness's OC night is available to be ask questions if you guys like since she is lord garmadons evil daughter. Princess sillia, Peyton Tacoway11, and shadow ninja I will do your questions next in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I have cartoon network again! And the new episode of ninjago is going to be on tomorrow! Even though I already saw it on YouTube…**

**Princess Sillia**

**Hypnobria general – Why have you said it has been millennia? The first spinjitzu master seemed like a teen when he fought the overlord. They say that the overlord was born before the serpentine. Now the first spinjitzu master got old and married and then years later he dies. It kind of seems that it was only about 80 years since you've been trapped in the tomb. Also, you guys look young not old. Can you explain this to me? Have you lost track of time or what? This question has been haunting me for a long time.**

Skales: Well we have been trapped underground for a very long time… But to be honessssst, we did lossssssse track of time. Wait hassssss it been 80 yearssssss since we were trapped in that tomb? Hmmm… I guessss I over reacted a little bit. It issss true that the overlord wasssss born before usssssss! Trusssst me we are older than you think, even if we look younger than we are suppossssssse to be.

**Peyton tacoway11**

**Garmadon – How does it feel when you changed from evil to good?**

Garmadon: There were so many emotions at that time but I mainly felt happy. I finally got to reunite with the ones I love and became a family again!

**Samukai – how did it feel when you held all four weapons?**

Samukai: It felt like it was going to rip me in half! And after that everything went black….

Garmadon: *hands Samukai the four weapons* Can you hold these for me while I get a soda?

Samukai: *screams and runs away*

**Overlord A.K.A. Overdork – Why are you so awesome? Seriously you are amazing!**

Overlord: How dare you insult me for I would throw you into a pit full of dark matter! But for your flattery you are forgiven from that insult about me. It appears that I am having my own how you mortals say my own fan club.

Nuckels: He has his own fan club? What is society doing wrong?

Overlord: *slaps Nuckels*

Nuckels: Ow!

**Cryptor – Did you ever have feelings for pixal?**

Cryptor: I was programmed to have no human emotions.

**Shadow ninja**

**Pythor – Are you scared of nya?**

Pythor: *laughs* Scared of a young girl? Of course not!

Nya: Are you sure?

Pythor: *yelps* What are you doing here!?

Nya: Getting everybody else back in since you locked us out.

Skales: How did you get in here?

Nya: The vents…

Mindroid: Kick here out!

Nya: Crap! *runs away*

Garmadon, overlord, and cryptor run after her and catch nya. Then they kick her out and lock the doors.

Garmadon: We are putting lasers in those vents!

Outside the studio…

Jay: *looking at nya* so how did it go?

Nya: *grabs a rock and throws it at jay*

Jay: Ouch! Ok I know, stupid question.

**I am hoping for more questions so I can make more chapters. Thank you guys who have been reviewing and giving me questions for our awesome villains to answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a hamster yay!**

**Clovercream**

**Skales – Why don't you ever hypnotize sensei wu?**

Skales: *face palms* Why didn't I ever think of that!? Well itssssss too late now sssssssince we reformed ourssselvesssss to be good…

**Pythor – how did it feel when you ate the pill for overdork?**

Pythor: Well I didn't know at first that the pill would shrink me! But it really didn't hurt as much as I thought since it quickly shrank me.

Garmadon: *chuckling* you did have a funny voice when you were tiny.

All the other villains: *snickering*

Pythor: -_-

**For the good guys stuck outside. *secretly opens the doors allowing them to come in***

Cole and jay high five while the others cheered.

Cryptor: We must get rid of them at once!

The hero's enter the room smirking.

Lloyd: Did you really think you could keep us out for that long?

The villains: Yes.

Kai: well you're wrong and we'll return the favor by kicking you out!

Overlord: I hope you know how to swim.

The hero's: ?

Overlord: *pulls a lever which springs the hero's out of the studio and into the ocean*

Dr. Julien: Well that went well!

The villains cheer and high five each other.

Garmadon: Hit us with the next question! *gets hit by a brick with a question on it*

**Cryptor - Why are you such a big mouth?**

Cryptor: *pulls out his weapons* I dare you to call me that again.

**Cole – Why did you allow yourself to be hypnotized!?**

Min droid: The ninja of earth is not evil so why are you asking him since this is an Ask ninjago villains story?

**All the hypnobrai – Someone please hypnotize sensei to act like a chicken!**

Hypnobrai warrior: *laughs* Sure, we could do that as a prank for him!

**Skales – Please can you hypnotize cole not to cook dinner anymore since his food is toxic!?**

Skales: Is it really that bad?

Garmadon: The worst! Trust me I been on their ship and I almost died from his cooking.

Skales: Food poisoning?

Garmadon: Yes…..

Skales: Very well then sure.

Garmadon: :)

**Hails storm**

**Night – who are you exactly? I mean I seen you in Lol's truth or dare show…. I really don't know who you are? And also is light your best friend?**

Night: Most of your questions can be answered if you find my profile. I am actually a fan fiction author name night the ninja of darkness and I asked sportsgallol if I could be in some of her stories and she said yes. Oh and there is a page on Facebook called fan fiction is us where we like to post our story ideas if you would like to join! Light is my sister but I do consider her as my best friend.

**Overlord – how old are you?**

Overlord: At least three thousand years old! I had a feeling someone was going to ask that later…

**Garmadon – How old are you?**

Garmadon: 30 years old.

Overlord: You wish!

Garmadon: *sighs* 95 years old….

Night: And yet you still look younger than wu!

**Cryptor – Is Mindroid your friend?**

Cryptor: *scoffs* Friend? Absolutely not!

Mindroid: :'(

Cryptor: *sighs* on second thought I suppose I would consider him as one…

Mindroid: :)

**Ninja of shadows**

**Overlord – What would you do if you didn't use my dad garmadon? Look at my profile to understand the whole garmadon is my dad thing.**

Garmadon: Wow I have a lot of people who claim to be my son or daughter.

Overlord: Then I will have to use someone else then if I'm lucky.

**That's all for now! More questions to be answered soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright more questions for the bad boys!**

**Awesomegirl01**

**All the villains – who is your favorite ninja to attack and why?**

All the ninjago villains: Zane!

Cryptor: He is a worthy fighter, sadly he is a good guy.

Samukai: *nods* Way better than those fools!

**Destiny willowleaf**

**Pythor – Have you ever looked through fanfics with you in them? Also some people think you like skales!**

Pythor: I have read a few… But I only like skales as a friend!

Night: *grins* Are you sure?

Pythor: Yes. T_T

**Mindroid - *hugs* you are amazing since you are so different!**

Mindroid: *slightly blushes* Thank you for your complement!

Nuckels: I thought nindriods were program not to have emotions.

Overlord: There was a small malfunction with him so he ended up with human emotions.

**JoJo419**

**Skales – How did you feel when you got stuck in the stone army's tomb?**

Skales: Horrified at firsssssssst! But assssssss you ssssssee now, we live underground happy.

**Fan**

**Overlord – You're a being of pure evil, and you were defeated by ice! Care to comment?**

Overlord: I blame the writers of ninjago… T_T

**Breana**

**Pythor – How was it getting your ass kicked by the ninja? *smirks***

Pythor: Embarrassing!

Garmadon: *puts a hand on pythor's shoulder* don't worry we all been there.

Night: hehe I thought it was hilarious!

Pythor: Does your daughter really have to join us garmadon?

Garmadon: Yes she is an evil being like us.

Pythor: But a little bit childish at times.

Night: Well I am a kid duh! I was born with dark powers!

Pythor: So?

Night: Good point… *pulls a knife* But I do like to use weapons to, maybe I can make a purse out of snake skin!

Pythor: 0_0

**Skales – Which ninja do you hate the most?**

Skales: Kai!

Garmadon: Amen brother!

**Geekygirl772**

**Garmadon – If your heart is pure evil from the devour, why do you still love Lloyd and misako?**

Garmadon: I really don't know to be honest, I kind of wondered about that though.

**More to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I'm on Christmas vacation I have more time to update most of my stories! **

**Kindness to Everyone and thing**

**All bad guys – Do you guy's take selfies?**

Bad guys: Hell yeah we do!

Garmadon: To be honest cryptor, night, Mindroid, and I taught the other villains about selfies a week ago.

Cryptor: *nods* they are making such good progress.

Nuckels: *takes a selfie and accidently has the flash on and blinds his eyes for a moment* my eyes!

Kruncha: You idiot! You had the flash on!

Mindroid: *sighs* Some are slower than others…

**Garmadon – Why were you so hot as a teenager? And how did it feel to see your younger brother evil?**

Garmadon: *grins* Because I was born that way baby!

Other villains: *roll their eyes*

Garmadon: For your other question, I was shocked when I saw wu but part of me was glad that it happen since it was kind of his fault for getting me turned evil.

**Pythor – Are you inquisitor from star war rebels? Because both of you are British, your both white, you both have creepy eyes, and no matter how many times you 'die' you come back!**

Pythor: Perhaps I am this fellow you speak of, but you might want to look at the voice actors to see if your suspicions are correct.

**Mindroid – Why are you so adorable!? *hugs him to death***

Mindroid: x_x

Cryptor: I'll fix him. *grabs Mindroid and take him to another room to get fixed*

Night: Wow these fan girls keep getting more and more dangerous!

**Overlord – Did you do something to the match maker thingy to drive a wedge between the ninja or is it totally unrelated to your plan?**

Overlord: *chuckles* Oh I have made the machine do that, and because of it there weak point was beginning to show!

**All bad guys – Got any advice on bullies and dating?**

Night: When going on a date be yourself and enjoy it, don't let your fear of screwing up get in the way.

Garmadon: Bullying you say? Easy kick his/her ass!

The rest of the bad guys: Yeah!

**Gamer Kate**

**Cryptor – Do you listen to "Far too loud or "skrillex?"**

Cryptor: *walks back out with Mindroid who is fixed* I barely listen to music but to answer your question I would say Far too loud.

**Mindroid – Whatever you do, don't listen to the other's teasing. Look at what you're able to do! Your smaller, you're more flexible to squeeze into tight curves, you're lighter, not as strong but faster than others, and despite your height you make it up with your ingenuity. Also how would you feel if you weren't the only short one?**

Mindroid: *cries* That is the sweetest thing that I ever heard about me! I would be so happy if a few other nindriods were as short as me!

**Overlord – An idea you may or may not like, mythology meeting technology, think about it. Let's take cyborg werewolves for an example for a moment. You have the superhuman speed and strength, quadrupedal to bipedal, and then you just add it with any weapon you equipped them with. Or cybernetic (no not serpentine), able to blend in with surroundings like the nindriods, again quadrupedal to bipedal, you still have the superhuman abilities adding to what acidic or flammable weapon you'd equip them with. Also of either of the creatures ever get out of line you and cryptor have a reason to Taser them.**

All the bad guys: 0_0

Garmadon: Somebody's been playing too much videogames….

Overlord: I'm very impress with your idea, well it looks like I know what to do in a few weeks….

**Foreverdreamer12**

**Overlord – Who do you hate more, Lloyd or zane?**

Overlord: Zane! He made a fool of me from our battle in new ninjago city!

**Garmy – I just want you to know that you are the best ninjago villain ever! And will you slap pythie for me?**

Pythor: Pythie?

Garmadon: Welcome to my world…. And yes my dear questioner I will slap that retard for you!

Pythor: What did you just call me you four armed f- Ow! *gets slapped by garmadon*

**Hails storm**

**Overlord – Have you ever considered a sneak attack? It might help defeat the ninja.**

Overlord: I tried it before but pixal ruined the plan since she got hacked by those horrid blades!

**Pythor – Are you British? You sure do have that kind of accent.**

Pythor: *rubbing the sore spot from his cheek* Indeed I am British.

Garmadon: *in a mocking British voice* Would you like you tea and scones old chum?

Pythor: We're not always about tea and scones you old crack pot!

**Shadow ninja**

**Pythor – Why did you help the overlord? What could he possibly give you and was it worth getting shrunk?**

Pythor: Unlike that foolish four armed freak, I planned ahead. I know one day one of us will betray the other and I will be the first to betray him! In return for helping him with his plan he will aid me in destroying the ninja once in for all! We both have a deep hatred for them. Well getting shrunk was not worth it anymore since the overlord was destroyed in battle!

**Garmadon - *gives him a cake and a grenade* Throw this grenade out to the hero's for me!**

Garmadon: Definitely! But I'm on a diet so I can't eat a lot of sweets. But I do have a better idea! *quickly activates the grenade, puts it in the cake, opens the door, and throws it out to the hero's and shuts the door behind him*

Cole: Oh my overlord its cake! :)

Zane: Something's not right here….

Pixal: My sources tell me there is a grenade in there.

Nya: Hit the deck!

The good guys take cover while the cake explodes.

Dareth: Totally knew it!

Cole: :'(

**More questions will be answered soon! Ok so I was thinking about writing a new story about all the ninjago villains where they would have adventures together, fight the ninja, and just hang out. Some of them will split while others stay, trusts will be made or broken. So what do you guys' think? Should I make a story like that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my overlord I just saw over the garden wall last night and it was amazing! **

**Awesome Author13 **

**Night – What is it like having dark powers?**

Night: It's awesome! But sometimes it can be scary, especially when you sometimes don't have full control of it and you might end up hurting someone.

**Garmadon – Have you ever thought about becoming a humble sheep farmer?**

Garmadon: *snorts* A sheep farmer? Hell no that would be boring! I like how my life is now, sort of.

Overlord: So you like being a four armed, whinny, gullible, freaky bastard?

Garmadon: Excuse me for a moment. *tackles the overlord and starts beating the crap out of him*

Overlord: *fights back*

Night: *sighs and shakes her head* Boys!

**Everybody – Who wants kai to jump off a cliff?**

Everybody: Me! :)

Outside the studio….

Kai: *perks up* I sense an insult about me…..

**Destiny Willowleaf**

**Great devourer – What does garmadon taste like?**

GD: I don't know I never eaten him before.

Everybody else: he talks?! O_O

**Kruncha and Nuckels – Where are you two?! D: Come back!**

Nuckels: Aww don't worry we'll be back in the new season of ninjago!

Kruncha: *grumbles* I can't believe they switched our voices.

**Guest **

**Garmadon – If you're the older brother then how come Lloyd was a kid when the ninja found him? Seriously why is that?! **

Garmadon: Since I am one of the spinjitzu master's sons I tend to live longer like my brother wu. And also since I was bit by the great devour my aging tends to slow down. I did have Lloyd about ten years ago, my life can be complicated ok!?

Pythor: Blame the writers of ninjago for that mix up…

**Kruncha and Nuckels – Are you two brothers?**

Kruncha: *shakes his head* Many people have asked that but no we are not brothers or even related at all!

Nuckels: We're actually L- ouch! *Gets smacked by Kruncha*

Kruncha: We keep that too are selves remember?

Nuckels: *nods and lets out a whimper*

Kruncha: *sighs* Sorry for being a jerk.

Nuckels: *hugs Kruncha* That's ok!

**Waspinator**

**Skales – What made you decide to give up revenge and how come female serpentine were never seen before in till now? **

Skales: Battling the ninja issssss sssssssomething that we do not care for anymore. It isssssssss better to leave them alone, other wisssssse we might have faced a more terrible faith then we had before. Asssss for the female ssssssserpentine, they were kept sssssssafe along with our young in an ancient tunnel with underground passsssssssage wayssssss.

**Isla – Robin – 295**

**Pythor – Are you a fast bleeder or slow bleeder? *lovingly strokes daric dagger* **

Pythor: I don't know and I don't want to find out! O_O

Overlord: *grins* I do.

Pythor: Meep!

**Zane – Why did you ruin my life you evil nindriod? I still like you but why?**

Garmadon: Zane is not a villain and how is he evil?

**Everybody - Why do you hate kai the more than the others? Are you being influenced by an outside source? *Is very suspicious* **

Everybody: *sweat drops* No!

**More questions to be answered soon! Remember in the story where night said she would turn pythor into a purse? Well she did but later on we had to turn pythor back to normal.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back from the Dead! I'll try to update my other story truth or dare ninjago in a few days if I have more time. But for now let's just stick with this one.**

**Breana**

**Skales – Why do you hate kai? Is it his personality or his flirting ego? (No offence kai)**

Skales: All sssssssserpentine including myssssself have a deep hatred for ssssssurface dwellersssssss. He along with the other ninja hassss ssssstop our planssssss from ruling ninjago and alsssso hissss flirting ego is very annoying.

Night: I know right?!

Garmadon: *grins* I felt so sorry for that gas station girl.

**Pythor – Wait a minute, why was your skin white anyways? Do you find Dareth the brown ninja annoying?**

Pythor: Like I have said before, when I was inside the great devourer the venom turned my skin white. I do not know much about the fellow you call dareth. Wait brown ninja? I only thought there were five….

**Garmadon – Why did you kidnap nya? And why were you working with bonehead skeletons? **

All the skeletons: Hey! :(

Garmadon: To get kai into being the ninja of fire of course! The only way for the sword of fire to be taken out of its place was for its beholder to remove it. I was a shadow back then and I could not retrieve it myself. And as for the skeletons, well their pretty easy to manipulate.

Samukai: Not me of course! We had to fight for the right to rule the underworld!

Garmadon: Well yeah but I easily won.

Nuckels: You have to admit that fight between you two was really short!

**Overlord – How was it being beaten by Zane you sorry excuse for a villain!**

Overlord: T_T

Mindroid: That was the third time somebody told him that wasn't it?

Cryptor: Correct.

Overlord: Foolish mortal I will not let your mockery get in my way for my plans on getting revenge on those ninja! Especially the ninja of ice!

Night: FYI you're not in the new season of ninjago, so I doubt that.

Overlord: Shut up. -_-

**Princess Sillia**

**Skales – Why did you marry Selma and become a good guy? You are my inspiration to learn English and became a book – lover! I'm both disappointed and angry. Although Skales Jr.'s voice is so much cuter than yours. XD I think I'll take him instead of you when he grows up soon.**

Skales: Sssselma wasss the one who comfort me when we were locked underground once again. After that we got to learn more about each other and fell in love. When all of the ssssserpentine gathered for a meeting and reliesssss we would have a better life without fighting, we decided to turn good! Right now we have a much happier life assss you can sssee. I apologize for dissssappointing a fan of mine though…. What!? My voice is way cuter! -_-

**Pythor – Why are you so angry at the ninjas? What would you do if the ninja attacked your home for revenge first? That's why they defend their home city. You should've just let it slide! So that if you're hungry, you still might have a chance of living with them in harmony.**

Pythor: Like skales said before, all of us serpentine have a deep hatred on those surface dwellers. Our parents and grandparents have told us stories about how the ones above us are our enemies, and we believed them. I for one wanted to rule ninjago so I could help all the serpentine rule above ground once again as they did before long ago. But those ninja had to be in the way of my plans!

Nuckels: But didn't you eat your tribe when you were locked underground?

Pythor: It was complicated back them ok!? For your other questions, I would fight the ninja who would attack my home! My anger runs deep as well as the thirst for revenge.

Overlord: Someone needs a therapist…..

Pythor: *throws a chair at the overlord* Shut up!

Overlord: *ducks to avoid the throw*

**Skalidor – How do you feel that the authors only wrote about you when the other generals are present? I think I only read five fanfictions about you; one was all about you and an OC, and the rest you were chatting with the generals.**

Skalidor: Annoyed really, I wisssssh they could have more ssssstoriessss about ussss besssidesss sssskalesss and pythor!

**Acidicus – Why are you so quiet? People are starting to think you're smart but I believe that you're just good at strategy because you have time to think about it. Everyone has mistaken me to be smart since I was quiet to.**

Acidicus: I am ssssort of ssshy when it comessss to talking. But you are right, I do have good ssssstrategy when it comesss to thinking about the problem that I face.

Skalidor: That'sssss why he makessss an excellent general!

Acidicus: *slightly blushes at the compliment*

**Slithraa – Are you mad at skales for defeating you?**

Slithraa: *cracks knuckles* Extremely!

Skales: *nervously coughs* I think I left my oven on! *slithers away quickly*

**Fangtom – How is it like to be friends with skales?**

Fangtom: Great actually, I mean he can be annoying once in a while but once you get to know him he'sss not that much of a bad guy. Alsssso it'ssss so much fun to prank him, hissss expresssionssss are pricelesssss!

**Night the ninja of darkness**

**Pythor – Why the fuck did you betray my brother!? Just wait in till I get my hands on you!**

Pythor: I do not want to be a purse again….. Anyways did you really think that I liked him? No of course not, I only wanted the map to the other serpentine tribes! *hides behind cryptor*

Cryptor: Coward!

Pythor: Shut it you bucket of bolts!

Cryptor: *arms turn into giant laser guns*

Pythor: Meep! 0_0

**Hails storm**

**Pythor – If there is one thing in the world that you could ever want, what could it be? And would you play a song for me and the fangirls on your guitar?**

Pythor: My enemies to be destroyed and help the serpentine rule ninjago as they once did! Hmm… Maybe but I don't know how to play the guitar.

**Garmadon – Four arms or two arms?**

Garmadon: Four arms, they have more advantages! Observe…

Garmadon sits in a beach chair while sipping a coke in one hand. The second arm holding an electrical fan, the third arm holding a hand held DVD player, and the fourth arm is using his phone by taking a selfie.

Samukai: Can I have some coke?

Garmadon: No.

Samukai: MMMMMMMMM!

**Overlord – Which form of yourself did you like the best? Dragon, golden master, or golf ball?**

Overlord: Dragon and golden master form. And stop mocking me about the golf ball form!

Night: Dude it was your own fault for looking like one from before.

Overlord: MMMMMMMMMM!

**Night – Do you like Lloyd? You know considering that I think that garmadon is your dad, so you care about Lloyd because he's your brother?**

Night: Of course I like Lloyd! My family is the most important thing to me ever. I will do anything to protect them when needed.

**Shadow ninja**

**Overlord – Have you ever thought of teaming up with the villains from different shows like bill cipher or megaton or something?**

Overlord: At the time yes but I needed a dimension traveling machine. But things took a different turn and I forgot about it since I was so focused on battle.

**Pythor – Did you have any family in the anacondrai? **

Pythor: *nods* I had a mother, father, and a little sister.

Nuckels: But you ate them anyways.

Pythor: *smacks Nuckels upside the head* you don't shut up do you!?

**Guest**

**All villains – Punch everybody else in the face! Fight!**

All the villains look at each other for a moment.

Kruncha: *punches pythor in the face* that's for hurting Nuckels!

Mindroid: Villain fight!

All the villains fight each other with weapons, powers, or their bare hands.

Four hours later…..

The fight was over and all of ninjago's greatest enemies were on the ground sore and tired from their battle.

Night: Hey guys *cough* do you want to order pizza and watch the movie The Heat?

All the villains: Sure!

**More questions will be answered soon!**


End file.
